Many enterprises employ optical character recognition (OCR) to extract text from images for data processing. The optical images may be captured through a photograph or by scanning. The task of OCR processing may be performed by an OCR server. Certain enterprises may permit OCR capture from mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, or other portable computing devices. Some mobile devices may also have the computing resources to perform some or all of the OCR processing.